Regrets Innovateurs
by Aedhys
Summary: Contexte : POST-Film (sans compter l'épilogue). Il ne suffit pas d'un monde en paix pour l'être soi-même... Ce fut ce que représentait Feldt Grace suite à un incident tragique. Ce fut une représentation que Setsuna F. Seiei refusa de tolérer. Alors il allait la sauver d'elle-même, quoiqu'il advienne. Feldt x Setsuna (One Shot)


One Shot

Il se tenait là. Fier, resplendissant de beauté et de force, la regardant de ses yeux mordorés étincelants. Elle se tenait là. Fragile, reflétant un voile douloureux de regrets et de tristesse, répondant à son regard de ses orbes bleu-verts ternes et fatigués. C'était un contraste saisissant, imagé parfaitement par le décor, où d'innombrables fleurs et plantes brillaient de santé tandis qu'un nombre équivalent étaient fané et brisée de toute parcelle de vitalité.

Il finit par briser ce silence, sa voix grave et suave révélant l'inquiétude et la suspicion concernant la vue qui lui faisait face.

-Que se passe-t-il, Feldt ?

Jamais il n'avait cru possible qu'un sourire puisse être aussi triste, surtout venant d'elle.

Elle. Feldt Grace.

La magnifique jeune femme sereine dont il avait été amoureux. Celle qu'il avait décidé de laisser loin de lui et de son Innovation en espérant la protéger, lui permettre de vivre une vie normale et épanouie dans le monde en paix qu'ils avaient créé ensemble.

-Je vais bien, Setsuna.

-Ne me mens pas. Pas toi. Pas à moi, répliqua-t-il avec froideur.

Non, il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui cache quoi que ce soit dans son état actuel. Il devait savoir absolument ce qui n'allait pas, alors qu'il avait tout fait pour qu'elle aille bien, jusqu'à renier ses propres sentiments et étouffer la portée des émotions qu'il pouvait sentir d'elle à travers ses ondes quantiques. Ca ne devrait pas être cette souffrance insupportable qui souille ses si jolies pupilles !

-Ca faisait longtemps, 2 ans il me semble. comment vas-tu depuis ?

Il ne la laisserait pas fuir. Ce n'était même pas naturel dans son caractère courageux et déterminé qu'il avait toujours apprécié.

-Je ne répondrais pas. Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que je veux savoir.

Ils s'observèrent, le silence s'installa de nouveau. Il était bien plus pesant que le précédent. La jeune femme finit par perdre leur échange, son sourire disparut tandis que ses yeux se détournèrent.

-Je… Je suis… Commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Mais elle ne fut pas capable de continuer, et Setsuna le comprit très bien au bout d'une absence encore plus longue de paroles. Cependant, il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau.

Au final, il saura tout et agirait en conséquence.

Après tout, il l'aimait encore. Même s'il ne pouvait plus être à ses côtés dans la réalité, la voir ainsi lui était insupportable.

-Tu es ?

Elle resta silencieuse, il entreprit un pas en avant, sans brusquerie. Il avait la désagréable sensation qu'il suffirait du moindre mouvement mal calculé pour qu'elle disparaisse de leur échange mental. Et il ne devait pas la perdre maintenant, pas dans cet état, pas quand il avait mis autant d'efforts pour se connecter à son esprit à travers toutes les ondes des mondes autour.

-Je suis quelqu'un d'horrible, murmura-t-elle en serrant les poings, ses yeux rivé sur des fleurs fanées.

Elle savait pertinemment que c'était elle qui les avait mises dans cet état de mort imminente.

-C'est faux. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, rétorqua-t-il immédiatement, continuant d'avancer avec douceur, l'expression ferme.

-Je ne le suis pas ! Sans moi, tout serait bien mieux ! Cria-t-elle en effectuant un mouvement de recul.

Il s'arrêta. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pensait-elle ça ? Pourquoi était-elle si brisée ? Pourquoi souffrait-elle dans ce monde pacifique ? Pourquoi perdait-elle la force qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était ? Pourquoi sa Feldt était en train de se détruire elle-même ?

Il avait tellement de questions à poser, tellement de frustrations à échapper, mais une seule chose passa l'embrasure de ses lèvres.

-Où es-tu ?

Elle l'observa avec surprise, la première émotion non néfaste qui teinta son regard depuis le début de leur échange.

-Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Réponds-moi.

Elle eut un sourire qui ne lui plût absolument pas : il était sombrement résolu, plongé dans un brouillard de culpabilité.

-Ca ne sert à rien.

Il sentit une peur monter en lui, ses ondes quantiques s'affolèrent, alors qu'elle articula des mots qui lui firent écarquiller les yeux dans l'horreur :

-Je n'ai aucune envie de vivre plus longtemps.

-FELDT— ! S'écria-t-il, paniqué.

-Je suis désolé, Setsuna… Tellement désolé… Déclara-t-elle d'une voix brisée, des larmes coulant finalement de son doux visage.

Elle commença à laisser son corps disparaître, dans l'objectif de quitter la léthargie dans laquelle l'Innovateur l'avait plongé. Pressentant l'action, il l'empêcha d'aller plus loin dans son entreprise en courant vers elle et l'agrippant par le bras, forçant leur connexion à continuer avec ses ondes quantiques.

-NON ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Feldt, tu dois vivre ! Tu comptes abandonner la vie que tant ont tenu à protéger de cette manière ?! S'emporta-t-il, lui serrant fermement le bras, au point que cela en devenait douloureux.

-Je ne peux plus… Je suis désolé, au final, toi aussi, je te fais du mal… Tu le vois bien, non ? Je suis vraiment quelqu'un d'horrible, Setsuna… Je fais honte à la paix…

Il le savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la retenir plus longtemps, il avait tant de sermons à lui donner pour stopper son flot d'inepties, il avait tant d'interrogations qui désirait des réponses, tant le désir de lui arracher ce visage meurtri… Il décida de tout réprimer dans une expression de pure douleur, la suppliant d'une dernière demande :

-S'il te plait, Feldt. Je vais venir. Promets-moi de m'attendre jusque là, c'est la dernière chose que je te demande. Ensuite, je te laisserais faire ce que tu souhaites.

Elle était touchée par son expression, elle se sentait si mal. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Setsuna pouvait adopter un tel regard. Tout ça par sa faute… Malgré tout son désamour d'elle-même, toute sa douleur lancinante, toute sa perte de motivation quant au futur, elle restait Feldt Grace. Il était hors de question pour elle d'imposer encore plus de souffrance à un être qu'elle chérissait, surtout Setsuna F. Seiei, l'homme dont elle était éprise depuis maintenant quatre ans sans pouvoir l'oublier.

D'une expression attristée mais sincère, elle hocha la tête, en répondant :

-Je t'attendrais, là où j'ai perdu ce qui faisait de moi ce que j'étais…

La seconde qui suivit, Feldt disparut, se désagrégeant dans une nuée de particules émeraude, qu'il tenta de saisir d'une main.

-Je récupérerais tout ce qui fait de toi ma Feldt… Je te le promets.

***  
117 jours.

Cela faisait exactement 117 jours qu'elle avait attendus, revenant chaque jour dans le lieu qui l'avait brisé, attendant ce qui était sa dernière raison de vivre.

Son regard lointain posé vers le manoir écroulé et les tombes éparpillées, elle songea encore à la tragédie qui la rongeait. Plus d'une fois, elle avait voulu abandonner la promesse fais à Setsuna. Mais jamais elle n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Au final, même dans le désespoir, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de compter sur l'homme qu'elle aimait. Souvent, elle s'était dit que c'était un mirage, ce que sa conscience avait trouvé de mieux pour la forcer à subsister. D'autres fois, elle se disait qu'il était arrivé quand elle avait dû partir, n'étant pas toujours apte à passer l'entièreté de la journée dans ce lieu désert et brisé.

Une brise froide fouetta son visage.

Elle avait déjà décidé.

Bientôt, elle abandonnerait.

Après tout, Setsuna avait disparu, pour quelle raison apparaîtrait-il de nulle part exactement quand elle était à l'apogée de ce qu'on appellerait sa dépression ? Croire en elle-même et en lui valait-il vraiment la peine ?

La nuit se mit à tomber, et Feldt vit les ombres des ruines s'agrandir. Une fois le soleil totalement couché, toute la vue lui fut engloutie par les ténèbres, la lune brillant à peine.

Aujourd'hui encore, il ne sera pas venu.

Sans un mot, elle fit volte face, le cœur lourd.

***  
299 jours.

Ce jour-là, il pleuvait.

Ce jour-là, elle pleurait.

Elle avait beau se haïr, elle ne pouvait toujours pas montrer ses larmes à tort et à travers. Elle n'arrivait même plus à les assumer. Alors, elle attendait que la pluie tombe pour se laisser aller, sans un bruit. Couchée au sol, elle écoutait le son de l'eau qui s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements.

Elle se sentait de plus en plus faible.

Elle avait, au bout d'un moment, décidée de se reprendre pour voir Setsuna avec une meilleure mine. Mais elle n'avait pas pu. A chaque fois, elle se sentait hanté par les sourires de ses camarades, elle les voyait dans les gens qu'elle côtoyait.

Elle ne le supportait plus.

-J'aimerais tellement être capable de me relever… J'aimerais tellement être plus forte…

Son expression tourmentée se leva vers le ciel, où elle tendit la main, espérant attraper le soleil qui s'affaissait, signant la fin d'un autre jour.

-Je… Je ne veux plus être seule.

Demain.

Demain, son anniversaire.

Ce sera la dernière fois qu'elle viendra.

Son cœur brûlait de tristesse à cette idée.

***  
300 jours.  
Le soir tombait.

Il faisait froid en ce 29 Décembre. Elle n'avait pas pu se libérer avant, et fut peu surprise de découvrir encore une fois le vide. Plusieurs bouquets dans la main, elle en posa un sur chacune des tombes. Mileina avait toujours adoré les tulipes, Sumeragi avait préféré les iris, Lyle avait déjà précisé apprécié les muguets, Marie et Allelujah avaient toujours eu une préférence pour les roses et Lasse aimait les lys. Elle n'avait pas regretté de leur avoir demandé une fois. Elle pouvait au moins leur faire plaisir un minimum…

La seconde où elle finit de poser sur la tombe d'Allelujah qui se situait au milieu des autres, elle s'écroula à genoux.

-Je suis tellement désolé… Je ne mériterais que de vous rejoindre et vous affronter… Et pourtant je continue encore d'attendre. Je crois encore en lui, alors que je n'en ai pas le droit… Je suis si horrible… S'excusa-t-elle, en baissant la tête au sol, une voix cassée.

Soudainement, elle sentit deux bras enserrer fermement ses épaules, l'enlaçant par derrière. Elle sursauta un instant, avant de reconnaître l'odeur masculine familière.

-Se-Setsu… na ?...

-Tu m'as attendu, fut la première chose qui passa l'embrasure de ses lèvres.

-Je l'avais promis, murmura-t-elle.

Il serra un peu plus fort son étreinte, avant de lancer un regard aux tombes puis aux débris qui témoignait d'un feu datant.

Maintenant, il comprenait mieux. Tout était clair.

Avec douceur, il retourna Feldt vers lui pour l'observer dans les yeux. Ils étaient toujours aussi tristes, et elle paraissait si fragile, si vulnérable. Il la tint serré contre lui, ses bras sur sa taille et ses épaules, l'impression qu'elle pouvait se casser comme une poupée l'incombait. D'une certaine manière, cette fragilité la rendait belle et une envie de protection prenait graine en lui, mais il préférait la beauté qu'elle possédait lorsqu'elle était pleine de force et de courage.

-Qu'est-il arrivé ? Dit-il d'une voix basse, se refusant à la brusquer, malgré que savoir la mort de presque tous leurs anciens camarades le choquait et l'attristait.

Pour l'instant, il devait être fort pour deux, et il comptait bien l'être.

Elle détourna les yeux, sans bouger.

-Je ne te jugerais pas, Feldt, essaya-t-il de rassurer.

La jeune femme secoua la tête en reportant son regard vers lui.

-Tu es tout en droit de me juger, même de me haïr s'il le faut.

Il effectua une pression plus forte, répondant d'un froncement de sourcils.

-Ne dis pas ça. Maintenant, raconte-moi.

Elle lui offrit un sourire triste, avant de fermer les yeux, se remémorant ce jour.

-Sumeragi-san avait décidé de tous nous réunir ici, et nous sommes tous venus. Il n'y avait pas d'événements particuliers, c'était quelconque.

Elle prit une petite pause en rouvrant les yeux. L'Innovateur relâcha un peu son enlacement, lui laissant l'air qui lui fallait, tout en l'écoutant patiemment.

-Mais Mileina agissait bizarrement. Elle semblait constamment triste, et on avait beau essayer de lui parler, elle était ailleurs. A chaque fois que je cherchais à lui parler de son attitude, elle se braquait. Je devenais de plus en plus inquiète, surtout quand j'ai remarqué qu'elle commençait à ne plus beaucoup manger et qu'elle dormait peu les nuits.

Elle s'arrêta pendant quelque secondes, lançant un regard vers le crépuscule.

-N'arrivant à rien, j'ai fini par craquer, dit-elle doucement.

Encore une fois, elle fit une petite pause, prenant une grande inspiration, regardant Setsuna dans les yeux.

-J'ai eu une dispute avec Mileina. Ca ne me ressemblait pas, mais j'ai fini par insister pour la comprendre, et elle s'est énervée de plus en plus.

Feldt esquissa un sourire triste en y repensant.

-Elle m'a giflée, mais j'ai pu savoir ce qui n'allait pas malgré ça. Cependant, elle était encore plus déprimée et elle se sentait mal de m'avoir frappée au point de ne plus pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux. Face à ça, j'avais préféré partir pour la journée. Je savais que ma présence à ce moment-là était une nuisance pour elle, et je voulais lui laisser la distance et le temps qu'il lui fallait pour se reprendre.

Elle s'arrêta, baissant le regard et serrant les poings.

-C'était une erreur.

Sentant l'assombrissement de l'esprit de la jeune femme, il exerça de nouveau une étreinte ferme, l'invitant à continuer par la sécurité de ses bras.

-Ce jour-là, Sumeragi-san avait demandé à Mileina d'effectuer des retouches et des manipulations sur des éléments mécaniques que Ian-san voulait incorporer aux Gundams pour augmenter leur autonomie en cas de problème. Lorsque détaché des machines, ils étaient facilement inflammables et assez dangereux. Mais à cause de ce qui s'était passé entre nous deux, elle était encore plus tête en l'air… Et c'est arrivé.

Elle baissa la tête, sentant les larmes piquer ses yeux.

-J'ai reçu un appel paniqué d'Allelujah, qui m'a dit que tout était en train de s'embraser et que personne ne pouvait arrêter le feu parce qu'ils étaient déjà pris au piège.

Feldt leva les bras pour serrer de ses mains tremblantes les bras de l'Innovateur, pleurante.

-Mais lorsque je suis arrivé, il était déjà trop tard. Ils étaient tous…

Setsuna ne la laissa pas finir, la serrant si fort contre lui que ses mots furent perdus dans son torse tonique. Ils étaient si collés qu'il ne savait même plus si les tremblements venait de lui ou de la jeune femme. Rapidement, il sentit sa chemise se mouiller, et les sanglots de Feldt devinrent audibles, lui arrachant le cœur.

Elle avait déjà pleuré, mais sa nature calme la menait à ne jamais le faire aussi fort.

Elle se força à s'éloigner un peu, pour pouvoir dire d'une voix chevrotante :

-Si j'avais agi autrement ce jour-là, si j'avais laissé le temps à Mileina de se confier plutôt que forcer les choses, si je n'étais pas partie et avait pris le travail à sa place… Jamais… Jamais ce ne serait arrivé… Tout est de ma faute… Je les ai tous tué… J'ai tué ma propre famille…

Setsuna lui saisit le menton avec brusquerie, le levant pour plonger ses yeux marrons-bordeaux dans les siens brûlant de larmes.

-Tu ne les as pas tués, Feldt. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir et tu n'as jamais voulu que cela arrive.

Les larmes continuaient de tomber à flots, alors qu'elle ferma les yeux dans la douleur.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse, j'ai mal agi, et j'ai amené leur mort dans mon sillage. Je devrais maintenant mourir à mon tour… Je suis quelqu'un d'horri—

Il ne lui laissa jamais l'occasion de finir cette phrase qu'il détestait tant, plongeant ses lèvres sur les siennes avec force. Elle écarquilla les yeux dans le choc, tandis que la bouche chaude de l'Innovateur se mouvait contre la sienne. Mais elle ne le repoussa pas, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire non aux lèvres qu'elle avait toujours attendu, bien que ce fut dans des circonstances différentes qu'elle les avait espéré, de plus, elle n'avait plus la force mentale ou physique de rejeter une telle approche. Progressivement, elle sentit son esprit drainé et ses forces la quitter et elle comprit qu'il usait d'ondes quantiques sur elle, mais elles la rendirent trop confuse pour qu'elle puisse y songer davantage. Lorsqu'il quitta enfin ses lèvres, elle ferma les yeux doucement tandis qu'il ouvrit les siens devenus doré, et la tête de la jeune femme tomba sur son torse, perdant connaissance.

Il regarda un instant son visage endormi, serein comme si rien n'était arrivé, avant de passer un bras sous ses jambes et une main sous son dos, se relevant en la portant ainsi.

-Je suis désolé, Feldt. J'ai dit que je te laisserais faire ce que tu souhaitais après ma venue, mais j'ai menti. Je refuse de te laisser mourir, déclara-t-il fermement sans l'once d'un regret, tout en faisant demi-tour pour quitter le lieu chaotique.

***  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut un instant aveuglée par la lumière blanche reflété par un lustre argenté. Elle s'y habitua cependant rapidement, et ce fut une confusion quant à l'espace où elle se trouvait qui prit place dans son esprit quand elle releva le haut de son corps, précédemment couché sur un grand lit.

-Est-ce que ca va ?

Elle eut un petit sursaut à l'entente inattendu, avant de porter un regard en face d'elle. Setsuna était assis sur le bord du lit, ses yeux marrons-bordeaux doux mais scrutateur. Feldt fut surprise un instant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt, avant qu'elle touche le haut de sa tête, tout en répondant évasivement :

-Un peu étourdie.

Il était satisfait qu'elle n'ait pas feint l'absence de problèmes, bien qu'il ne le montra pas en répondant avec impassibilité.

-C'est normal, j'ai fait pression sur ton esprit avec mes ondes quantiques.

Elle le regarda un instant, elle n'avait donc pas rêvé. C'était bien Setsuna qui l'avait forcé à l'évanouissement. Détournant le regard pour regarder passivement autour d'elle, elle demanda :

-Où sommes-nous ?

-A Azadistan, dans la chambre de Marina Ismail.

Feldt fut clairement surprise.

-Azadistan ? Mais on était aux USA il y a un inst—

Elle réfléchit en une fraction de secondes, avant de froncer les sourcils tout en observant de nouveau les pupilles de l'Innovateur.

-Attends. Depuis combien de temps je suis endormi au juste ?

-Ca va faire trois jours dans quatre heures, dit-il platoniquement.

Elle serra les poings, et elle lâcha enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?...

-Tout simplement parce que je refuse de te laisser mourir, répondit-il avec impassibilité sans quitter son regard bleu-vert.

-Tu avais pourtant dit que tu me laisserais faire ce que je voulais si je t'attendais ! S'exclama-t-elle, commençant à sentir un sentiment de frustration devant l'inexpressivité dont il faisait preuve dans cette situation.

-J'ai menti.

Il fut autant surpris qu'elle par l'action qui suivit sa déclaration toujours aussi ferme : elle le poussa pour qu'il tombe sur le dos et se mit en califourchon sur lui, ses bras minces situé en haut de ses épaules larges tandis qu'elle le regardait de sa nouvelle hauteur.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de m'arrêter, Setsuna, dit-elle finalement d'une voix ferme.

Il se reprit rapidement, fronçant les sourcils à son tour.

-Tu n'as pas non plus le droit de mourir. Pas après la promesse que tu as faites à Neil Dylandy et Christina Sierra.

Elle se raidit à l'entente des noms des défunts.

-J'ai vécu assez longtemps pour accomplir leurs volontés, répliqua-t-elle finalement d'une voix sonnant vulnérable.

Ce ton fragile ne lui avait pas manqué, il le fit remarquer d'un ton un peu plus sombre.

-Je ne le pense pas. Et même si ce serait le cas, ce n'est pas pour autant que je te laisserais mourir.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda-t-elle en serrant les poings, tremblotants.

Il vit l'action d'un regard en biais, avant de la regarder de nouveau.

-Parce que je ne veux tout simplement pas te perdre.

Elle écarquilla les yeux dans le choc, ne s'attendant pas à cette parole, avant de prendre une inspiration en fermant les yeux, fronçant une nouvelle fois ses sourcils.

-Ne me mens pas, s'il te plait.

Il répondit d'une voix glaciale.

-Je ne mens absolument pas.

Elle le toisa immédiatement.

-Ca n'a aucun sens de me dire ça maintenant si c'est pour m'abandonner plus tard ! S'écria-t-elle en commençant à se relever.

Il l'arrêta immédiatement en l'attrapant par les poignets pour la tirer avec force sur lui, elle tomba sans délicatesse sur son torse, leurs jambes se confondirent tandis qu'il tint ses deux poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Leur visage n'était qu'à seulement quelques centimètres. Si l'on omettait leurs deux expressions froides plongées dans l'autre, on pourrait confondre cette scène avec une intimité complice.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Tu vas bientôt repartir, non ? Tu n'étais même pas censé revenir ici, après tout. Tu perds juste du temps à cause de moi, et je n'ai plus de raisons de vivre maintenant que j'ai fini de t'attendre. Ca ne sert à rien de continuer à me retenir !

-Arrête de te considérer comme une perte de temps ! S'écria-t-il, frustré.

-C'est exactement ce que je suis actuellement alors je n'ai aucune raison d'arrêter ! Répondit-elle avec la même fureur.

-Feldt Grace—!

Il fut coupé par l'ouverture soudaine de la porte, ponctué par une voix féminine inquiète :

-Setsuna, que se passe-t-il ? J'ai entendu cri—

Marina rougit involontairement à la vue des deux adultes étroitement enlacés, malgré que le regard qu'ils avaient sur leur visage tout en l'observant suite à son arrivée inattendu témoignait que ce n'était rien de romantique.

-Je… Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, s'entendit-elle dire avec une confusion claire.

Setsuna releva le haut de son corps, sans lâcher Feldt, l'entraînant ainsi dans son mouvement.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Marina. Nous n'avions pas à autant hausser le ton.

Il se leva du lit, relâchant la pression sur les bras de l'ancienne opératrice.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, lui sourit-elle, se reprenant un peu.

-Tu avais une autre raison de venir, déclara-t-il avec impassibilité.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je voulais te prévenir que le dîner est prêt.

Son regard bleu se tourna ensuite vers Feldt avec douceur, cette dernière s'était assise sur le bord du lit, les mains jointes sur ses genoux, l'expression indéchiffrable.

-Grace-san, je suis contente de vous voir réveiller. Vous devriez venir rapidement aussi, vous devez être encore faible physiquement malgré votre long sommeil.

Elle leva ses yeux vers la jolie brune, se forçant à un sourire.

-Je vous remercie. Et vous pouvez m'appeler simplement « Feldt », vous savez.

Marina répondit à cette déclaration d'un large sourire, avant de quitter la pièce avec élégance.

Une fois que le silence fut totalement revenu, Setsuna se tourna de nouveau vers Feldt, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler une nouvelle fois, il la vit la tête baissée, ses mèches cachant son expression.

-Feldt ?...

-Je suis désolé, Setsuna. Je n'avais pas à m'énerver contre toi, murmura-t-elle avec prudence.

Il la regarda un instant de plus, avant d'avoir un petit soupir.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai ma part de responsabilités. Mais sache que je n'ai pas pour intention de changer d'avis.

Feldt ne répondit rien pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de serrer un peu plus fort ses mains jointes.

-Mais c'est aussi vrai que je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je… Je suis perdue. Je n'ai aucun endroit où rentrer, personne sur qui compter pour le futur… Et j'ai peur.

D'un mouvement lent, elle colla ses mains à ses tempes, sans lever la tête.

-J'ai peur à l'idée de me retrouver à nouveau seule comme durant mon enfance. J'ai l'impression de voir des défunts dans tout les gens que je commence à côtoyer dans mon état. Je suis hanté par le passé et je n'ai aucun futur… Je… Je n'ai rien… Et je n'arrive plus à changer les choses, plus à créer de liens nulle part… Je n'arrive pas à avancer…

Elle releva finalement la tête, plongeant un regard digne de sa réplique suivante dans les yeux surpris mais néanmoins concentré de Setsuna.

-Je suis complètement effrayée. Effrayé de vivre. J'ai juste envie que tout s'arrête… Je veux tellement mourir, Setsuna. Je ne fais que me blâmer tout le temps pour ce qui s'est passé, je commence à me haïr moi-même… Je déteste ce que je suis devenue et je suis envieuse de ce que j'étais… Ca ne peut plus durer. Je ne veux plus que ça dure.

-Feldt Grace… Murmura-t-il presqu'inaudiblement sans lâcher son regard, instantanément calmé par la confiance dont elle lui faisait preuve pour aller lui confier ses plus profonds états d'âmes avec autant de sincérité.

Il alla jusqu'à elle et s'accroupit à sa hauteur, prenant ses mains entre les siennes.

-Tu ne seras pas seule.

Elle l'observa d'un regard curieux et presqu'espérant.

-Quelqu'un comme toi ne peut pas être seule.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Aussi vulnérable que tu puisses être, tu restes toujours assez forte pour ne pas abandonner. La preuve est que tu m'as attendu pendant longtemps. Si tu fais de ta crainte un obstacle à braver, tout ira bien, parce que tu es Feldt Grace.

Après cette réplique, il eut un petit sourire avant de se rendre à l'embrasure de la porte.

-Je t'attendrais dans la salle à manger avec Marina.

Et il sortit sous ses mots.

Feldt, elle, n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Son expression ne s'était ni assombri ni éclairci. Elle était totalement stoïque, jusqu'à qu'un soupir fragile passe ses lèvres.

Ce fut la tristesse qui teinta de nouveau son regard émeraude suite à cette action.

-Et si je ne le veux tout simplement pas ? Je suis fatigué de tout ça… Je ne veux plus d'autres liens… Il y a bien quelque chose que je veux vraiment mais je suppose que je ne peux pas l'obtenir.

Sa voix était douce et basse mais pas moins émotive, surtout lorsqu'elle dit, un sourire sans joie s'installant sur ses lèvres.

-Comment le pourrais-je ? Il faudrait déjà le mériter.

***  
Quelques jours étaient passés depuis qu'elle et Setsuna étaient installés chez Marina. Il était vrai que Feldt avait été affaiblie par sa dépression et l'attaque quantique de Setsuna, mais elle reprenait de plus en plus de couleurs à force de repos forcé.

Il était seulement huit heures du matin quand Marina entra dans la chambre qu'elle avait prêtée à la jeune femme, qui était par le biais la sienne. Feldt la gratifia d'un regard interrogateur tandis qu'elle vint s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas comme aimait le faire Setsuna.

-Marina-san ?

-Comment te sens-tu, Feldt ?

Récemment, elle s'était mise à la tutoyer, et ce n'était pas pour la déplaire. Feldt se redressa en position assise, lui souriant.

-Je vais très bien, je pense qu'il n'est plus nécessaire que je reste cloîtrée au lit toute la journée.

La brune lui sourit.

-C'est une excellente nouvelle. A vrai dire, j'étais inquiète pour toi. Je le suis d'ailleurs encore.

Feldt fronça un peu les sourcils, non dans la colère, mais davantage dans l'incompréhension.

-Inquiète ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu sembles constamment un peu triste.

La rose fut un peu étonnée. Alors Setsuna n'avait absolument rien révéler à Marina ?... Elle préféra à son tour garder le silence sur ce qui causait son état.

-Il est vrai que j'ai déjà été mieux.

-Que comptes-tu faire dans le futur ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Setsuna et toi n'allaient pas rester éternellement ici, j'en aie conscience. Mais je me demande ce que tu compte faire une fois que vous serez partis.

Feldt s'assombrit un peu, après un petit silence.

-Je… Je ne sais pas.

-Tu n'as aucun souhait ? Sembla s'attrister la princesse d'Azadistan.

L'ancienne opératrice la regarda avec intensité, avant de se décider à lui avouer.

-Pas vraiment… Si ce n'est que… J'aimerais rester avec Setsuna.

Marina parut agréablement surprise par la nouvelle.

-Alors reste avec lui.

-C'est impossible.

Cela eut le don de faire perdre son sourire à la brune.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis convaincue que Setsuna ne me compte pas dans son futur. Il espère que j'arrive à le former autrement. Et sincèrement, ce n'est pas impossible, mais ce n'est pas mon désir.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ta pensée ? Il comprendra.

Elle eut un sourire triste qui évoqua une impression de fatalité.

-Je ne veux rien lui imposer. Ce serait égoïste de l'y forcer.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'être ?

Feldt la regarda avec interrogation.

-L'être ?

-Oui. Etre égoïste.

-Parce que je ne veux pas le faire souffrir, évidemment ! S'exclama-t-elle, complètement surprise de la déclaration de la belle princesse.

-Les gens n'ont pas besoin qu'on les protège constamment. Surtout lui. Setsuna est très bien capable de choisir lui-même le chemin qui va le mener au bonheur.

Feldt baissa la tête, menant Marina à sourire en faisant pression sur son épaule de manière réconfortante.

-Et tu le sais très bien, n'est-ce pas ? Puisque tu l'aimes pour ce qu'il est.

Feldt l'observa d'un œil nouveau, les joues légèrement roses.

-C'est… C'est si flagrant ?...

-C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. Je suis d'ailleurs surprise qu'il ne l'ait pas encore remarqué.

Feldt sembla comprendre quelque chose, s'assombrissant sous le regard étonné de Marina.

-Que se passe-t-il tout à coup ?

-Il… Il devrait le savoir. Il est capable de tout savoir maintenant… Ca veut donc dire qu'il a préféré ignorer mes sentiments… Ce n'est probablement pas réciproque…

La brune n'était pas sûre de tout saisir, mais elle choisit tout de même ses mots avec assurance.

-Il doit seulement avoir la tête déjà trop pleine d'autres choses ! Et quoiqu'il en soit, tu ne peux pas abandonner sans avoir essayé ! Tu dois lui montrer dès que le moment sera propice !

Feldt offrit un sourire un peu plus sincère à Marina en hochant la tête.

Elle n'était pas sûre d'en être capable, mais elle avait raison, et elle allait faire de son mieux.

Si Setsuna tenait tant à qu'elle reste en vie, elle ne voulait pas lui causer la peine de faire le contraire sans chercher d'autres solutions.

*  
Il regardait l'azur brillant d'Azadistan, pensif sur plusieurs choses à la fois. Il devrait bientôt repartir sauver d'autres mondes, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore fini d'aider ELS, et il se devait de le faire pour protéger l'Humanité. Il ne pouvait pas user de leur patience éternellement.

Mais il y avait Feldt.

-Setsuna ?

A l'entente de la voix de Marina, il laissa tomber un instant le flux de ses pensées, sans pour autant répondre. Habituée par ce stoïcisme, elle vint se mettre à côté de lui, décidant de faire la même chose que lui.

-Je viens de voir Feldt.

-Je vois, répondit-il platoniquement.

Marina lui lança un regard un peu triste, avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet :

-Que comptes-tu faire à son propos ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

Elle songea avec amusement à la similarité de leurs répliques, mais elle fut rapidement rattrapée par sa gravité. Elle décida d'être moins gentille qu'avec la jeune femme, sachant qu'il était dur de faire dire à Setsuna des choses personnelles.

-Exactement ce que j'ai dit. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour la suite ?

Il resta silencieux, et alors qu'elle crut qu'il ne répondrait jamais, elle entendit sa voix grave retentir.

-Lorsqu'elle ira mieux, je partirais.

-Elle ne te suivra pas ?

-Ce n'est pas prévu.

Marina sentit un petit pincement au cœur. Elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi Feldt n'osait pas lui demander, il était dur d'affronter la froideur naturelle de Setsuna, surtout lorsqu'on était hésitant sur ses désirs.

-Ne va-t-elle pas déjà mieux ? Se surprit-elle à dire.

Elle s'était connue avec plus de répartie. Selon sa réponse, elle risquait de minimiser les chances de Feldt. Quelle empotée…

-Elle est encore instable.

Marina fut un peu étonnée.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Elle m'a l'air assez heureuse.

-Je la connais très bien. Elle essaie de se reprendre mais elle se force encore beaucoup trop pour y arriver. Mais elle finira par y arriver, j'en suis persuadé.

Marina sentit l'inébranlable confiance qui sortit de cette réplique, et ce fut un choc assez saisissant de voir Setsuna la prodiguer. Lui qui était d'un naturel méfiant depuis qu'il avait été endoctriné par la KPSA.

Elle se rappela un instant la réplique de Feldt, et osa demander :

-C'est parce que tu es capable de le sentir ?

Setsuna lui offrit un regard assez étonné, avant de se reprendre.

-Non. Jamais je n'userais de cette capacité sur elle, surtout sans son accord, dit-il finalement.

Bien que Marina était encore perdue par les répliques évasives qu'ils tenaient sur le propos, elle répliqua avec audace :

-Mais tu n'hésiterais pas à le faire sur les autres, même sans leur accord, si je comprends bien ?

Le silence et le regard qui prit place chez Setsuna furent suffisant pour qu'elle comprenne et qu'elle reste bouche bée devant la révélation.

-Setsuna, est-il possible que—

-Dans le pire des cas, Marina, je compte sur toi pour lui redonner le goût à la vie, coupa-t-il en commençant à partir.

Marina se servit de ses deux mains pour le retenir par le poignet.

-Attends ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu t'imposes ça ?! Vous seriez bien plus heureux ensemble !

-Feldt ne sera pas heureuse à mes côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ca se voit qu'elle ne serait pas si épanouie sans toi !

-C'est seulement parce que je suis le seul pilier du passé qui lui reste. Si elle se rapproche de quelqu'un d'autre tel que toi, elle comprendra qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle ne me suive pas.

Il avait déjà décidé depuis longtemps : il ne serait pas égoïste malgré tout ses désirs au sujet de Feldt. Il ne lui imposerait pas l'Innovation. Même s'il refusait de se le certifier en lisant son esprit, il était sûr qu'elle finirait par regretter. Regretter la vie immortelle. Regretter de n'avoir personne pour être compris. Tout comme lui le ressentait. Parfois, il se disait qu'il n'aurait pas dû aller si loin, peut-être qu'il aurait pu éviter le fardeau de l'Innovation. Les actions qu'il avait toujours souhaité opérées le maintenaient en vie, mais les regrets étaient là.

C'était un fardeau dont il n'incomberait jamais les épaules de la femme qu'il aimait. Jamais.

-Pourquoi ?... Chuchota Marina.

Il lui reporta son attention, tandis qu'elle le regarda d'un air de supplication.

-Pourquoi est-ce que votre gentillesse mutuelle devrait vous apporter le malheur ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle vous empêche de vous comprendre ? Ca ne devrait pourtant pas être le cas !

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulut entendre par là. Et pour la première fois, il décida de ne pas chercher à le savoir. D'un mouvement un peu brusque, il se défit de son emprise, et dos à elle, il s'exclama avec froideur :

-Je pars dans la nuit. Ne dis rien à Feldt.

Il quitta les lieux sous ses mots, laissant une Marina au visage décomposée.

Non… Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses se finir ainsi.

*  
Alors que Feldt était enfin sorti de sa chambre, elle avait une désagréable sensation. Souvent, elle croisait le regard de Marina, il était étrange et elle n'arrivait pas à mettre une signification dessus.

Ce fut pourquoi, assise près d'une fenêtre ouverte, Feldt était pensive et même perturbée.

Quel message Marina semblait tant vouloir lui faire passer ?

-Tu vas assez bien pour sortir ? Entendit-elle à sa droite.

Elle y dériva son regard et y vit Setsuna faire son entrée. Elle avait remarqué qu'il s'était assombri depuis le temps où il était revenu, tout comme il l'avait fait sur le Ptolémée des années auparavant. Mais Feldt savait que si elle se retrouvait de nouveau dans une situation le nécessitant, il s'ouvrirait à elle, et cela lui était suffisant.

-La preuve, sourit-elle.

Bien qu'il la savait encore très fragile, le petit sourire qu'elle lui octroya suffit à lui arracher un regard plus doux. Il n'y avait vraiment que Feldt pour se redresser après tant de temps plongé dans le désespoir. Sa Feldt revenait peu à peu.

-C'est une bonne chose.

-Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé faire le contraire de toute manière, répliqua-t-elle en reportant son regard vers l'extérieur.

Il s'approcha d'elle, adossant une main au mur tout en regardant dehors à son tour.

-Tu comprends vite, finit-il par dire.

Le silence était apaisant, et ils s'y laissèrent plonger tout les deux. Tandis que le regard marron-bordeaux de Setsuna se dirigeait davantage vers le ciel, Feldt baissa le sien vers le sol.

Et cette fois, elle comprit.

Dès lors que ses yeux rencontrèrent les orbes bleus de Marina, la révélation engloutit son esprit de toutes parts.

Etrangement, ce soir-là, elle ne prit même pas la peine de se changer avant de se coucher, ni même de se mettre sous les couvertures.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne dormirait pas.

***  
Marchant avec discrétion dans les couloirs endormis, Setsuna était résolu.

Il allait reprendre son voyage dimensionnel.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il aurait voulu se dire, surtout lorsqu'il passa devant la porte de la chambre où devait dormir Feldt à l'heure actuelle. Il savait qu'il devrait continuer son chemin, et pourtant, il s'arrêta.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il la verrait.

Cette pensée fut suffisante pour qu'il ouvre la porte et pénètre dans la pièce. Il n'y avait que la Lune qui éclairait l'espace d'un voile bleu, reflétant les courbes généreuses de la jeune femme de vingt-trois ans, couchée du côté opposé à la porte. Il allait se saisir de ce dernier souvenir et le chérir pour toute l'éternité qui lui restait.

Sans le moindre bruit, il se mit debout devant le lit, près de sa forme endormie. Il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux suite aux mèches roses qui s'attardaient sur son visage, mais jugea qu'elle devait dormir.

Alors, il se mit à parler, sans trop comprendre lui-même ce qu'il faisait.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, Feldt. J'aurais aimé pouvoir t'épauler encore un peu.

Il eut un petit sourire.

-Ca me rend vraiment heureux de te voir redevenir comme avant, tu ne peux savoir à quel point. Mais le devoir m'appelle, je dois retourner dans les autres mondes et les sauver à leur tour.

Il lança un regard vers le paysage qu'offrait la fenêtre.

-Je sais qu'il te reste encore beaucoup d'obstacles avant de parvenir à retrouver ta force, mais je sais aussi que tu y arriveras. J'ai confiance en toi.

Setsuna ferma doucement les yeux, avouant.

-Tu sais, j'ai toujours admiré la force avec laquelle tu es capable de te relever. Lorsque l'on a perdu Neil, Christina et Lichtendahl, j'avais été surpris de te voir aussi différente. Alors que ces pertes aurait probablement détruit beaucoup de personnes comme Sumeragi Lee Noriega, tu étais étincelante et adoptait la même coupe de cheveux que Christina Sierra en sa mémoire. C'était quelque chose de magnifique à voir.

Il prit une petite pause avant de continuer.

-Tu seras plus heureuse sans moi. Je ne ferais que t'attirer davantage de problèmes et te mêler à de nombreux conflits si jamais tu me suivais. Je ne veux pas t'imposer ça, tu as déjà fait assez. Les conflits ne te vont pas de toute manière.

Il lui lança enfin un regard.

-L'exemple même de la fleur que tu m'as offerte, et qui m'a sauvé la vie deux fois, est suffisant à le justifier. Tu dois vivre et t'épanouir dans cette paix que l'on a construite avec tous les membres de Celestial Being. C'est pourquoi Feldt… Je te remercie pour tout. Tu as été une véritable lumière, et même maintenant, à mes yeux, tu l'es encore. Je refuse de risquer de te ternir avec les ténèbres qui m'entourent.

Alors qu'il fit volte face, une voix claire fut entendue, le faisant écarquiller les yeux dans le choc.

-Et si je veux prendre le risque d'être ternie ?

Il se retourna sur le coup, mais elle n'avait pas bougé du tout, au point qu'il crut avoir rêvé. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était bien éveillée, attendant patiemment sa réponse. Il eut un air un peu solennel en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, serrant doucement les poings.

-Je refuse de te laisser prendre ce risque.

Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris au souvenir de l'impulsion qu'elle avait eu auparavant lors d'une réplique à la portée similaire, mais cette fois, l'action vivace n'était même comparable à son prédécesseur. Un énorme choc apparut immédiatement sur son visage lorsqu'il sentit deux bras minces lui enlaçaient le cou d'une force inattendu et deux lèvres chaudes se collaient avec violence sur les siennes. Il n'eut même pas la présence de répliquer, son esprit se déconnectant sur le coup, confus comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Lorsqu'elle décolla sa bouche de la sienne, elle ne le lâcha pas pour autant, serrant encore plus fort son cou et y emmitouflant sa tête, d'une action désespérée.

-Cette fois, tu ne m'arrêteras pas, Setsuna ! Il est hors de question que je reste loin de toi ! S'écria-t-elle.

Sa voix le ramena sur Terre, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de lever ses bras pour faire une légère pression sur ses épaules pour la repousser doucement, mais elle refusa de le lâcher. Son corps svelte finit même par trembler dans l'émotion passionné qui l'emprisonnait.

-Feldt… Tu ne comprends pas… Je ne suis pas ce qu'il te fa— Commença-t-il à dire en espérant la calmer, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à son surplus émotionnel.

Elle secoua la tête avec violence, le coupant.

-Je me fiche de comprendre ou non ! Je ne suis sûre que d'une chose et cela est suffisant pour toutes les décisions que j'ai à prendre !

-Fe—

Sa tentative se solda de nouveau en un échec, tandis qu'elle continua :

-Je t'aime, Setsuna ! Depuis quatre années, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi ! Je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier et je ne l'ai jamais voulu ! Il n'y a plus que toi qui puisses vraiment me rendre heureuse ! Je veux que ce soit toi et personne d'autre ! Je donnerais tout pour ça !

Setsuna arrêta la moindre pression qu'il exerçait dans le but de l'éloigner, il réprima tant bien que mal la joie et la surprise qui explosèrent dans son esprit à l'entente dévoué de son amour inébranlable qu'il n'avait même pas su voir.

Le ton de la jeune femme s'adoucit.

-Je sais que c'est égoïste… Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de t'imposer quoi que ce soit, surtout après ce que je viens de te faire vivre… Mais Setsuna… Tu es la seule chose que je désire. Alors s'il te plait, laisse-moi rester à tes côtés.

Il ne pouvait pas l'y autoriser… Il devait l'arrêter… Pourquoi devait-elle rendre les choses encore plus dures ? Là, tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était la saisir dans ses bras avec force, lui promettre l'éternité ensemble, et l'embrasser avec toute la passion qu'il avait retenu toutes ses années.

Pourtant il réussit à contrôler ses émotions, lui touchant délicatement l'épaule pour la faire reculer.

-Feldt, murmura-t-il, étant incapable d'user de sa voix sûre habituelle.

Après plusieurs secondes de réticence, elle finit par desserrer tout juste son étreinte pour le regarder dans les yeux en face à face. Des larmes perlaient sur ses beaux yeux bleu-vert expressifs et ce fut encore plus difficile pour lui de réprimer ses sentiments. Alors, il détourna le regard pour la première fois, au risque de perdre contrôle.

-Je ne peux pas, Feldt… Tu finiras par le regretter…

Il la sentit se tendre, et il décida de ne pas laisser sa réplique telle quelle :

-Si tu viens avec moi, tu devras devenir une Innovatrice à ton tour. Et non une Innovatrice normale, mais comme moi, une Innovatrice des premiers temps avec une légère fusion avec ELS.

Pour la fin de son explication, il eut le courage de scruter son regard concentré sur son flux de paroles avec intérêt.

-Tu ne vieilliras peut-être jamais mais tu deviendras immortelle et tu seras si différente des autres innovateurs et humains que tu ne seras même plus sûre de ce que tu es toi-même.

Elle laissa un silence nécessaire à l'assimilation s'installer, avant de dire, d'une voix calme et forte qui donna l'impression à Setsuna de retrouver la Feldt Grace de Celestial Being.

-Si je comprends bien, je deviendrais exactement comme toi ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Alors où est le problème ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sérieux qui le prit au dépourvu.

-Et bien qu'évidemment, personne d'autre ne pourra plus nous—

-Et quelle importance ? Coupa-t-elle une troisième fois.

Il resta bouche bée, tandis qu'elle déclara sans lâcher ses yeux marrons-bordeaux.

-Si on se comprend mutuellement, cela est suffisant. Et à vrai dire, tu m'as juste donné encore plus envie de devenir une Innovatrice. Parce que dans le cas contraire, ça signifie que tu vas être seul pour toujours sans jamais personne pour te comprendre totalement.

Setsuna sentit son cœur rater un battement, tandis qu'elle fronça les sourcils avec une résolution et une détermination qui appartenait à la Feldt qui l'avait fait succomber sans l'ombre d'un doute.

-Et crois-moi, il est hors de question que je laisse ça arriver. Si tu m'imposes de rester en vie, je t'impose de ne pas continuer à souffrir de ce que tu es, quitte à t'y rejoindre !

C'était fini pour lui.

La seconde qui suivit, il avait déjà ses bras autour de son corps et ses lèvres désireuses voyageaient avec délectation sur les siennes, qui y répondait avec une même chaleur. Il avait laissé ses ondes quantiques exploser en elle alors qu'il s'était toujours refusé à le faire. Suite à cela, sa conscience était en phase. Il pouvait tout sentir, que ce soit du pressement de sa poitrine développée sur son torse tonique, à la moindre pensée amoureuse de la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'il se décolla d'elle à contrecœur, il murmura contre ses lèvres ce qui sonna presque comme une question rhétorique dans la situation actuelle :

-Tu es sûre ? Il n'y aura plus aucun retour en arrière possible... Et nous ne reviendrons peut-être plus jamais ici…

Elle lui dédia un sourire radieux qui lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

-Tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

Peut-être qu'elle n'était encore qu'une humaine, mais même elle, ne pouvait qu'être capable de se sentir envahi par les ondes surdéveloppées de l'Innovateur.

Il y répondit d'un rare sourire à son tour.

-Oui… Maintenant il n'y a rien que je ne sache plus…

S'échangeant un long regard complice, ils finirent par s'embrasser à nouveau, avec davantage d'amour et de tendresse, ce qui fut la première fois dans tous les baisers qu'ils avaient partagés.

Il fut de loin le meilleur.

Et tout comme le premier décor avait parfaitement imagé sa propre scène, leurs mains entrelacés avec sécurité et leur corps étroitement liés démontraient parfaitement un facteur décisif depuis toujours dans leurs objectifs communs.

Leur compréhension mutuelle.

***  
Ce jour-là, elle se tenait devant la porte avec hésitation. Selon ce qu'elle allait y trouver en son sein, elle y verrait un avenir radieux ou une tristesse accablante. Elle n'était pas sûre de réussir à surmonter le choc. Pourtant, elle finit par tourner la poignée et l'ouvrit à la volée.

Un sourire illumina son visage à la vue qui lui faisait face.

Feldt Grace n'était pas là. Setsuna F. Seiei avait également disparu de la circulation. Et la porte-fenêtre était grande ouverte, laissant passer l'air chaud dans la chambre présidentielle d'Azadistan.

Jamais un vide ne lui avait paru aussi resplendissant.

-Vous vous êtes finalement compris. N'est-ce pas magnifique, Feldt, Setsuna ?

Chaque expérience méritait d'être vécue, car même les plus douloureuses pouvaient amener au bonheur. Il suffisait juste de s'ouvrir les uns aux autres.

Ce fut la morale qu'elle décida de retenir.

Cinquante ans plus tard, Setsuna foulait le pied du chemin fleuri menant chez Marina. Il était radicalement différent, ses traits avaient beau être exactement les mêmes, ses cheveux étaient grisés, sa peau blanche, ses yeux dorés et son corps luisait comme du métal. Tout cela lui donnait un air éthéré.

Elle était maintenant vieille, presqu'aveugle. Mais il avait suffi de sa voix pour le reconnaître. Puis, elle avait plissé les yeux, et rencontré pour la première fois son expression sereine, douce et souriante tandis qu'il saluait ses anciens idéaux réalisés. Il avait l'air si heureux qu'elle avait pleuré dans ses bras.

Jamais elle n'avait regretté de l'avoir laissé entre les mains de Feldt Grace.

Si elle devait mourir à cet instant, elle le ferait avec le sourire.

Setsuna avait connu le vrai bonheur après une longue vie de souffrance, il n'y avait pas meilleure fin.

********  
FIN BONUS :

Setsuna était finalement parti, sans jamais délaisser son sourire.

Levant ses yeux, il s'arrêta en plein milieu du passage multicolore, observant son Gundam fleurir, comme pour montrer la collaboration qui s'était faites entre la paix et la guerre, les rancunes envolées.

C'était ce dont ils avaient toujours rêvés. Lui, Marina et ses camarades de Celestial Being. Leur souhait était réalisé, bien qu'ils pouvaient seulement le voir de loin maintenant, si l'on omettait celle qui avait toujours été à ses côtés et qui pouvait en profiter avec lui.

D'ailleurs, penser à elle le combla encore plus. Ils venaient de finir d'unir tout les autres mondes, ramenant l'harmonie dans ceux à l'agonie avec une patience qui leur était digne. Ce qui signifiait…

-A quoi penses-tu, Setsuna ? Entendit-il en face de lui, prononcé avec une douceur et une sérénité qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

Il ne fut pas surpris, il l'avait senti arriver. Ils étaient totalement synchronisés après tout.

Contrairement à lui, son teint était toujours d'une couleur laiteuse irrésistible, mais ses pupilles étaient d'un doré aussi étincelant que le sien et ses cheveux roses étaient plus clairs et délavé mais pas moins sublime, tombant en cascade sous ses hanches en bouclant joliment.

Il lui adressa un regard aimant, en comblant la distance entre eux.

-Je pensais au fait que mon dernier souhait le plus cher s'est enfin réalisé.

Elle eut un radieux sourire, sachant de quoi il parlait dans l'évidence même de leur partage moral, mais elle ressentit l'envie de l'entendre dire de sa bouche, avec sa voix grave et suave si belle à l'oreille.

-Et quel est ce souhait ?

Il lui offrit un sourire amusé, avant d'entrelacer avec délicatesse ses mains avec les siennes, sans la lâcher du regard.

-Il est de te préserver du danger des conflits et de te faire t'épanouir dans la paix.

-Etre à tes côtés a toujours été suffisant pour moi, tu sais, déclara-t-elle en l'observant avec un petit reproche, qu'il lui rendit en se rapprochant encore plus de son doux visage féminin.

-Le savoir ne signifie pas que ça me satisfaisait.

Elle effleura ses lèvres avec tentation, tout en murmurant d'une voix irrésistible du point de vue de l'Innovateur.

-Tu es gourmand, Setsuna.

-Ce n'est que maintenant que tu le remarques ?

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, avant de s'embrasser avec amour comme il le faisait si souvent sans s'en lasser ne serait-ce un peu. C'était comme si en plus d'avoir une longévité vitale éternelle, leur harmonie mutuelle et emplie d'affection l'était également.

-C'était arrivé de la même manière, la première fois, non ? Commenta-t-elle lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent leur baiser.

Setsuna eut un sourire doux.

-Oui. Et je n'ai jamais regretté une seule fois d'avoir cédé face à tes paroles, Feldt.

Elle le lui rendit avec affection, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Il mit instinctivement les siens sur sa taille, la collant à lui sans patience.

-Et je ne regrette pas d'être toujours en vie, et tout ça, c'est grâce à toi Setsuna.

Il lui embrassa le front avec tendresse, avant de l'enlacer étroitement.

Ils n'avaient peut-être pas toujours faits les bons choix, mais le fait était là :

Les regrets n'avaient même plus la capacité de les atteindre.

Et c'était bien mieux comme ça.

 **\- { FIN } -**


End file.
